The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) hybrid named ‘FL05-107’. ‘FL05-107’ is intended for production of fresh-market blueberries in early spring from areas with mild winters and early spring warmth. ‘FL05-107’ is a southern highbush blueberry clone distinguished by its low chilling requirement, its vigorous, early-leafing bush, and by its large, firm berries that ripen from April 5 to May 1 when grown in north Florida. Several hundred plants of ‘FL05-107’ have been propagated by softwood cuttings at Gainesville, Fla., and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant.
‘FL05-107’ originated as a seedling from the cross of the proprietary Vaccinium corymbosum L. female parent, ‘FL02-13’ (unpatented) and the proprietary Vaccinium corymbosum L. male parent, ‘Farthing’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,341) as part of the University of Florida breeding program in a greenhouse at Gainesville, Fla. in February of 2002. The seedling was first fruited in a high-density field nursery in April of 2004. After the second year of fruiting in the field, in the spring of 2005, ‘FL05-107’ was again propagated by softwood cuttings, and an experimental 15-plant test plot was established as part of a variety test in Windsor, Fla. in January of 2006. Based on the growth of the plants, the season of ripening, and the berry quality of this plot, ‘FL05-107’ was re-propagated by softwood cuttings in June of 2007 and an experimental 200-plant plot was established at Waldo, Fla. in January of 2008. Both the original and the subsequent test plantings were observed from flowering through fruit ripening in 2009, and no mutations or off-type plants were observed.
‘FL05-107’ has been reproduced asexually for over five years using softwood cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘FL05-107’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.